Goodbye
by SometimesAllyWrites
Summary: "The problem with immortality is that sooner or later, one has to watch the people they care about grow old." More of a drabble. Character death.


**This one's on the heartbreaking side. Read and review please?**

* * *

The problem with immortality is that sooner or later, one has to watch the people they care about grow old. The problem with growing old is that eventually there comes a time when one is simply too old to go on in life. These were the problems that Mary Poppins was facing. Even though he had her hand grasped tightly in his and was telling the worst jokes to ever be invented, Bert Alfred was slowly fading away. While Mary held his hand and laughed at his jokes, she was fighting back tears.  
"Don't cry, Mary Mine. Don't cry," Bert said calmly when he noticed the tears in the corners of his friend's eyes.  
"I'm not crying," she said stubbornly. She pulled her hand away to wipe at the offending tears, "See? I'm not crying."  
"You're just as stubborn as ever, Mary Poppins."  
"I am not."  
Bert laughed. He laughed until he started to cough. Mary watched worriedly as her best friend coughed. When he finally managed to stop and steady his breathing, she handed him a glass of water. "Yes you are," he said, handing her the cup before continuing hoarsely, "You 'aven't changed a bit, Mary. Just like th' day I met you…" His old and wrinkled hand reached out to her youthful and smooth hand. His had been worn away by the cruel sand of time while her own hands never had been nor would they ever be. "That was a very long time ago, Mary Poppins, but I remember it like it was yesterday."  
Mary found herself biting back even more tears. "You're going to be okay, Bert." It was a pie-crust promise and she knew that, but if she said it out loud, maybe it would come true. Maybe it would come true and time would turn back and he would be her Bert once again, laughing and dancing over the rooftops all while stepping in time.  
He squeezed her hand weakly, "It's okay, Mary. 'm just an old man now."  
"I'm older than you are, you know."  
"Good luck finding a soul 'oo would believe you. Like I said, you 'aven't changed a bit."  
She couldn't stop the tear that ran freely down her cheek, "I've had to watch so many people go. Why, why, why do I have to lose you too?"  
"It's just 'ow the world works for us ordinary people, Mary. We live, we laugh, and then we die. I'm luckier than most, you know. I got to spend more time with Mary Poppins than anyone." He gave a small chuckle and winked at her. "I got ya to dance all over the rooftops with me friends. 'ow many people can say they got Mary Poppins to 'ave a bit o' fun?"  
That managed to work a smile from the corner of her mouth. The smile faded quickly, though, much to Bert's disappointment.  
"Come on, Mary. I want to see ya smiling!" A single corner of her mouth twitched upwards half-heartedly. "Y'know, if those doctors would let me, I'd be up and dancing you around the room. I might look old, but I could dance circles around any of them young'uns!" Mary snorted. "Aha! I knew I could get a laugh out of ya!"  
They fell into a comfortable silence, content to just sit next to one another. After a while, Bert turned to study his friend. She was sitting silently and staring at his glass of water. He didn't want to spend his last moments in silence, no. He wanted to spend them with Mary Poppins.  
"Mary?"  
"Yes, Bert?"  
"Would you- I mean do you think you could- Would you mind singing for me? I've always loved to hear ya sing."  
Mary nodded and began to softly sing the well-known tune that they would sing to her charges on the rooftops. "Chim chimmeny, chim chimmeny, chim chim cheree. When you're with a sweep you're in glad company…" He hummed along, albeit much more softly. She continued to sing and tears began to fall from the corner of her eye. She didn't bother wiping them away, but continued to sing.  
She watched as his eyes slowly closed and his voice trailed off.  
"Or- or blow me…a..kiss…"  
His hand released her's.  
"And- and that's lucky…. Bert?"  
He didn't respond.


End file.
